Little Spoon
by Stephanie68
Summary: Set after episode 28. Carmilla and Laura share the same bed while Perry takes over Laura's bed. Carmilla/Laura


"_Why don't you just take mine? I'll curl up on the floor."_

"_No, I couldn't make you…"_

"_Vampiric constitution trumps lower back pain."_

"_Thanks."_

_Carmilla walks into the bathroom._

"_Worst crush ever."_

Laura slumps on Carmilla's bed. Carmilla shuts the door behind her but still hears Laura admit her crush clear as day. She looks in the mirror to make sure her hair looks on point, a huge smile plastered on her face. She sees Laura's pajamas tossed on the counter and picks them up to bring them to her.

Laura stays in the crumpled position until she hears Carmilla come back into the room. She sits up, seeing her pajamas in Carmilla's outstretched hands.

"I thought you might want these," Carmilla hands them to Laura. She whispers as to not disturb Perry.

"Oh, thanks. Uhm, I'll get changed," Laura says, unsure.

"I'll turn around, sorry."

Laura quickly gets changed, Carmilla doesn't dare peek.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Laura says to Carmilla's back. "You can turn around."

"Of course," Carmilla turns around and smiles.

"Why don't you wear pajamas?" Laura asks, honestly curious.

"The undead doesn't really get uncomfortable," Carmilla jokes. "Like I can be more comfortable sometimes than others but it doesn't really bug me. And it's less laundry."

"Oh okay, good to know." Laura sits on Carmilla's bed. "You know, we could both sleep on the bed. It's not that small, and I'm sure it would be more comfortable."

"Really? I mean if you're okay with it. Sure." Carmilla is shocked at Laura's offer.

"One thing though, I'm making you wear a pair of my pjs." Laura grins, grabbing a pair of plaid pants from her drawer.

"Oh god, fine," Carmilla laughs. She awkwardly wriggles out of her tight pants not bothering to turn away from Laura. Laura tries not to giggle at Carmilla's struggle and tries not to notice she's wearing a black, lacy thong.

"You look cozy," Laura looks over Carmilla. She also looks to the sleeping Perry to make sure they didn't disturb her. Perry looks peaceful.

"Let's get to sleep before she wakes us up," Carmilla offers, following Laura's gaze to Perry.

"Do you want the wall side?" Laura starts to get a little nervous that she's going to sleep next to the girl who she can't stop thinking about. She hopes she can keep her mind from wandering. She keeps telling herself, _Perry's right there. Nothing can or will happen. _

"Yeah, sure." Carmilla crawls into bed first. She starts to get nervous as well. She keeps telling herself, _Perry's right there. Don't try anything. You're lucky she's not making you sleep on the floor._

Laura turns off the light. They both lay on their backs staring through the dark.

"Thank you for dancing with me," Carmilla whispers, breaking the silence.

"Anytime, honestly it was a lot of fun. Thank you for letting me dance with you," Laura whispers back. The darkness hiding her blush as she thinks of Carmilla saying, "_In 1698 it may as well have been sex." _

"Goodnight Laura," Carmilla says barely audible.

"Night Carmilla," Laura quietly says back.

They both fall asleep fast with their combined warmth and the heaviness of the day overtaking them.

At 4am Perry wakes up and sees the two sleeping. She smiles to herself, missing LaF. She quietly walks out to her own room, not disturbing the sleeping girls.

Hours later Laura wakes up to the sun in her eyes. She feels a tight embrace around her. Her eyes dart open, realizing she is the little spoon to Carmilla's big spoon. _How long have we been like this!? _Laura thinks, not knowing if she should move and wake Carmilla.

Laura lets herself relax a little. She is so comfy and so turned on. She notices Perry is gone from her bed. She wonders if they were sleeping like this and Perry saw. Carmilla stirs in her sleep, interrupting Laura's thoughts. She buries her face into Laura's neck and snuggles in closer.

"Laura…" Carmilla whispers in her sleep. This sends a burst of heat to Laura's core. She pushes her bum slightly closer to Carmilla. She slowly starts to wake and dawn on the situation. Carmilla freezes, not knowing if Laura's awake. She slowly starts to unwrap herself.

"You don't have to move," Laura says, not wanting to lose the warmth.

"How long have you been awake for?" Carmilla asks, securing her grip on Laura.

"Long enough to hear you mumble my name in your sleep," Laura says, not daring to face Carmilla.

"Oh yeah? I could have mumbled something about you being the worst crush ever, but I thought that was overdone," Carmilla teases.

Laura flips around so she's nose-to-nose with Carmilla. "You heard that?" She asks, shocked and embarrassed.

"Vampires have good hearing cupcake. And it was adorable." Carmilla leans in and kisses Laura. Laura eagerly kisses back, her hand trailing down to her familiar pajama pants on the unfamiliar Carmilla.


End file.
